Gemini
by memory's marionette
Summary: "We have always been cursed. And when one person is cursed, two graves are dug." One-shot. Holt sisters-centric.


_**Gemini**_

* * *

><p>My hands bathe in your blood as I cradle you gently. The red fluid seeps out of your wound like water coming full-blast from a tap, gushing akin to a river after a dam is broken.<p>

In my mind, I desperately plea for you to stay with me. I try to cry out your name, but no sound escapes my lips.

Please don't go.

Ignore my previous actions towards you.

I am a fool for treating you that way.

* * *

><p>I hated you.<p>

The golden girl. Little Ms. Perfect. Teacher's pet. Most popular.

You were everything that I could never be.

I was never good enough. Not when I was next to you.

If I got a good mark on an exam, you would surely get a better score. If I could jump high, you would leap higher. If I could run fast, you would speed by me like the wind. If I looked pretty in a dress, you would come out in the exact same outfit and make me fade into the background. If I could do anything at all, you would excel at it.

Always.

You were _always_ better than me.

And then came the day when I just couldn't take it anymore.

The boy I had liked for so long had come up to me. My heart had pounded hard inside my chest, beating erratically to the tune of a messy composition. I was trying hard to fight the blush that I knew was dying to spread across my cheeks. I kept my composure, for I knew that if I started squealing like a mad pig, he would surely forget any notions of taking me to the prom.

And he did ask me something, but it was not what I wanted to hear.

He asked if I could tell you that he had had the biggest crush on you for the longest time and that he wanted to invite you to the dance.

You. Not me.

It would _never_ be me.

And it never will be as long as you are around.

* * *

><p>Please. Just stay.<p>

Don't leave me alone in this world.

I don't mean anything that I've said.

* * *

><p>"I hate you!"<p>

"Why are you saying that? I wish you would just tell me what's wrong. I wish—"

"Wishes don't come true!"

"God, why are you so difficult? I wish you were less immature!"

"... Do you want to know what I wish for? I wish that you would just leave me alone. I wish that we weren't twins. I wish I were an only child. I wish that you had never been born. "

"You don't—

"I wish that you would just go and _die_."

* * *

><p>Don't leave.<p>

We'll work things out, I promise.

Everything will be like it was when we were young. We'll go back to the days when we were always together; closer than even the best of friends. You remember those days, don't you?

* * *

><p>"Look! It's a constellarion," I exclaimed.<p>

You laughed. "You mean a constellation, silly."

"Yeah, that! That's Gemini, right?" I said enthusiastically, proud that I remembered something after my previous mistake. "It's so pretty!"

"Yup! They're twins, just like us," you added.

I smiled. "I wish that we'll be just like them. Always together, no matter what."

"You can't wish on a constellation! You wish on shooting stars," you clarified.

I pouted, feeling put out. Then I brightened up. "Then will you promise me instead that we'll always be together?"

"Okay!"

I held out my little finger. "Pinky swear?"

You smiled too. "Pinky swear."

* * *

><p>I look at you, trying my utmost best to get a response. I search frantically for signs of life in you, manically searching for your pulse and ignoring your half-lidded eyes.<p>

You look so dead. And my world comes crashing down on me like a ton of bricks.

Because you_ are_ dead.

That is the moment when I allow myself to shed tears for the first time in a while.

Father always tells us that only the weak cry.

But weak is exactly what I am now that you are gone, for you are my pillar of strength. Without you, everything that I am crumbles, like a house of cards that has been blown down by the harsh winds.

I am nothing but a shell of the person that I once was. I feel nothing; I am simply numb.

Our parents worry that I am wasting away my life.

But in truth, I am simply keeping my promise to you.

They think that I will die soon at the rate that I am going.

But they're wrong.

Because I am already dead.

Now, we are together once again. And I promise you that I will make no more mistakes.

This time, it will be for forever and always.

_(Because when one person is cursed, two graves are dug.)_

* * *

><p>AN: I'm still slightly depressed. And _extremely_ hungry, which makes me feel even sadder.

Credits go to Jigoku Shoujo for the awesome quote at the end. I don't believe in horoscopes, but I liked the idea.

Review, please.

See you.


End file.
